1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to corona treatment apparatus particularly useful in treating plastic films and to electrode assemblies useful in such apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to treat materials such as polyethylene film by passing the material between two electrodes to improve the wetability of the surface of the film thereby to prepare the surface for coating, printing and the like. In my prior continuation-in-part application Ser. No. 523,169, filed Aug. 15, 1983, apparatus is disclosed for providing an assembly of individually removable or individually pivotable conductive members to form one of the electrodes, thereby to selectively treat desired areas of a plastic film or the like; that same application discloses use of a ceramic cup-shaped insulator for each of the conductive members. It is also known to use multiple, spaced and separately supported assemblies of conductive members to form one effective electrode assembly to overcome the problem of "streaking" in corona treatment (unwanted untreated areas caused by spacing of the individual conductive members).